Touhou Taikai Youkai Tournament
by Kunaikun
Summary: Yukari Yakumo sponsors a tournament where the most powerful beings in Gensokyo compete against each other. Who will win?
1. Shrine Prologue

Sitting on the steps of the shrine, Reimu Hakurei stared off into the distance. _Yet another lonely day, with no visitors..._ She was bored out of her mind. No youkai were acting up, Suika was so drunk she had passed out, _again_, and Marisa hadn't come around in a while to bother her. A gust of wind blew through the lazy summer afternoon, rustling all the trees in the area. Suddenly, something slammed into Reimu's face, kocking her backwards with enough force to make her hit her head on the floor of the shrine.

"ARGH! What the hell!?" Grabbing the thing on her face, Reimu jumped up and looked down at it. It was...the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. Again.

"DAMMIT AYA! STOP THROWING THESE AT ME!" Reimu yelled at the sky in no particular direction. Another gust of wind, and a girl with wings immediately descended on the Hakurei Shrine., The crow tengu took one look at the mark on Reimu's face, snapped a picture with her camera, wrote down some notes, and flew away. She yelled behind her, saying, "Check the front page! You'll be happy!"

Irritated, she glanced at the headline. "Eeeeh!?" The title read: "Youkai Tournament to be Held!" Reading on, she noted that the tournament would be held in two weeks, that it seemed like a lot of people would be at the tryouts, and that it was going to stir up a lot of trouble. She had to enter it, to keep all those youkai from causing trouble. It seemed like the tournament would have teams as well, so she'd have to find teammates. Maybe Marisa, or that one person from the shrine on Youkai Mountain.

"A fighting tournament huh!? I WANNA GO!!"

"AHHHH!" Reimu freaked out from the loud voice that came from behind her. The small oni leaning over her shoulder lost her balance, and fell on top of her.

A tremor suddenly shook the ground, and a celestial appeared in front of the two. Tenshi bent over and asked "What's with all the noise?"

"There's gonna be a tournament!" Suika announced gleefully.

Reimu pushed Suika off of her and got up, dusting her dress off. "Yes, it's going to be in two weeks, and I still need a tea-...oh." Reimu was slightly slow to these sorts of things. "If you guys are bored, we should form a team and compete." _So the I can keep these youkai in line_, Reimu thought to herself

"Kaaaaaay!!" Suika yelled in Reimu's ears, again. It was really starting to annoy her.

Tenshi looked haughty. "I suppose i could lower myself from the heavens to help you."

"Aww, c'mon Tenshi! You know the heavens are really boring!" Suika jumped in front of her, pointing accusingly.

Reimu, amused, said, "So, why did you come down today, O mighty Celestial?"

Flushing, Tenshi stammered, "B-because.....because I thought I should check up on how the shrine was! Y-yes, that's it."

"Right." Reimu chuckled. "Well, anyway, we should start trai-"

"Throwing Mt. Togakushi!!" Suika yelled suddenly. A giant clump of boulders flew directly at Reimu!

"Aaaagh! SUIKAAAA!" She barely dodged them as they slammed into the ground.

"Hahahaha! Sorry Reimu~"

End Shrine Prologue


	2. Scarlet Prologue

Sipping jasmine tea, Remilia Scarlet was chatting with Patchouli Knowledge about the scarlet cloud incident.

"What was it like outside, Patchy? I heard from Sakuya that the weather would change in as quickly as two minutes!"

The magician adjusted her reading glasses. "That is true, it would be sunny and very hot one minute, and then snowing, the next, and even a huge windstorm after that. That Celestial girl was causing everyone's temperament to collect in the form of scarlet clouds, and each person's personlity created a different weather."

The vampire looked dejected. "I wanted to go out and see the weather."

A maid appered, as if from nowhere, bringing snacks in the form of cookies. "My lady, you could not go outside because the weather was too erratic. You could have been harmed by overly severe sunshine, even at night. It was safer indoors."

"I know, Sakuya. You really don't have to worry about me though, I can take care of myself."

"But my lady, I cannot help it."

"Whatever, that's fine."

_BANG!_ A loud sound echoed throughout the halls, accompanied by a voice. "PATCHOULIIII!"

"Oh no." Patchouli seemed to know why the girl was here, and was genuinely worried. She hobbled over behind a pillar and hid.

Flying up to the table on her broom, Marisa Kirisame hopped off and went up to Remilia. "Hey, do y'know where Patchy is?

Remilia turned up her nose. "I don't think she wants to see you right now."

"Nonsense! Oh, I think I hear her breathing." Marisa ran behind the pillar, and grabbed Patchouli's hand. "C'mon! We gotta go get Alice and start training!"

Placing her onto the broom, Marisa went to fly out. "No, I don't want to fight in a tournament! Nooooooooooooooooo!" Patchouli's voice trailed as they blasted off down the hallway.

Remilia perked up when she heard that. "Tournament? What's this about a tournament, Sakuya?"

"Yukari-san is sponsoring a fighting tournament for youkai in a few weeks. It was in the Bunbunmaru newspaper, which that tengu dropped off in loads yesterday." Sakuya seemed annoyed. "I had to clean them all up, and the worst part is that the gatekeeper saw them."

"Oh, she was awake for once?" Remilia semed genuinely surprised. "Er....what was her name again?"

"Hong Meiling, at your service, my lady!" A girl in a Chinese dress and green cap ran up to the table. "Can we join the tournament? I really want to! Please?"

Sakuya glared at Meiling. "Why are you not at the gate?" She picked up one of her knives, but Remilia waved her off.

"I want to join this tournament as well! I'll establish that I am not losing my power, and show that I am the strongest being in Gensokyo!" Remilia's eyes were shining. She seemed to be very excited.

"Well, as your head servant, I must insist I accompany you. The article did mention that the tournament was to be held with teams." Sakuya began to clean up the dishes on the table.

"I'm going too! I can fight!" Meiling punched the air.

"Well, you'll have to do. The only choice I'd have as a third teammate would be little sis, and she's not going."

Sakuya bowed her head before Remilia. "Shall we begin training then?"

"We'll wait for nightfall, and practice over Misty Lake. We won't destroy any of the mansion that way."

"YEAHHHHH! WOOOO!" Meiling punched her fist into the air again.

Sakuya glared at her. "GET BACK TO THE GATE."

End Scarlet Prologue


	3. Gods and Mountain Prologue

At the shrine on the top of Youkai Mountain, Kanako Yasaka pondered how the acceptance of the tengu and kappa of the mountain acknowledging her as the mountain's god was working so far. Sweeping the pathway up to the shrine, Sanae Kochiya hummed happily, lost in her work. The pathway never seemed to be clean, what with that tengu girl coming back and forth as the envoy of the tengu. She whipped up dust everywhere! Sanae concluded that she would scold her the next time she came up.

"Sanae-chan!" Suwako Moriya came over to see her from...somewhere. "What'cha doing?"

"Oh, Lady Suwako. I'm just sweeping up the pathway to the shrine, so it's clean for any visitors."

"But....everyone who comes up her just flies....so is there a point?" Suwako's hat blinked. This hat was fairly odd, because Suwako never takes it off, and it has _eyes_.

Sanae huffed. "Of course there is, Lady Suwako! It's cleanliness!"

Kanako walked down the shrine steps. "She's right, froggy. I like a clean shrine."

Suwako made a face. "Don't call me froggy!" The hat seemed to look irritated.

A sudden blast of wind announced the arrival of Aya Shamimaru, the crow tengu and envoy to the mountain god. It shot up dust everywhere(Sanae:"Noooo!") as she landed. "Hey, gods, what's up?"

"Cearly, all the dust you keep sending into the air." Kanako coughed once. "But anyway, what news do you bring?" _As if it's ever informative_, she thought sliently.

"Here you go! Read the front page, this article's a doozy! Anyway, just checking in, see ya!" Aya handed Sanae a newspaper, and blasted off down the mountain.

"Bye, Aya!" Suwako waved both her arms towards the leaving tengu. "Aya's fun!"

"Aya is messy..." Sanae said, sounding somewhat depressed. "Oh! There's going to be a danmaku tournament!"

Kanako narrowed her eyes. "A tournament, eh? A perfect way to gather some more faith from this world. Sanae, go and win this tournament for me!"

Sanae looked up quickly. "Wha-? Bu-but! I don't like fighting! And it says we need a team, I can't go alone!"

Suwako bounced up and down, excited. "I wanna go! It'll be fun!" The hat looked happy.

Kanako sighed. "Very well, we shall accompany you to the tournament. Now start practicing!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanae paused for a moment. "Uh, do you want me to finish cleaning the walkway first?"

"Of course I do."

Sanae sighed. "Yes, ma'am..."

Down the mountain, at the waterfall...

Nitori Kawashiro was playing a board game with Momiji Inubashiri, when a blast of wind blew all the pieces off the board.

"AAAGH!" Nitori gasped.

"Nooo! I was winning!" Momiji whipered.

Aya stood above the two, hand on her hips. "There's no time for that now! We have to get training!"

Nitori looked up at Aya with a confused look. "Training? Why do we need to train?"

Momiji looked miserable. "The tournament, Aya wants to enter it."

"That's right! I'm going to win, and it will make the popularity of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper soar! Everyone will subscribe!" Aya had a fire in her eyes. It was quite scary.

"Ohh....but, i'm not-" Nitori started. Aya wouldn't be persuaded though. She grabbed the back of Nitori's collar "Eeh!?"

"C'mon!"

"AGH! NOOOO!" Aya flew off, Nitori still in tow, with Momiji following dejectedly behind.

Gods and Mountain Prologue End


	4. Earth Palace Prologue

Staring out one of her palace's windows into the smoldering fires of the former Hell, Satori Komeiji sighed. That girl had defeated Koishi, something that she could not do. She had also defeated Satori's pets, but that was understandable, as they were causing problems for the world above. Even so, Satori didn't really appreciate some random human barging into her home. Pondering what she should do, now that there was a person that could defeat Hell's most powerful beings, Rin Kaenbyou popped up.

"Orin, what do you want?" _A fighting tournament._ "Ah, really?"

Slightly put-off by Satori reading her mind again, even though she could speak now, Orin still remained cheerful. "Yeah! We should go! I think Miss Koishi is also going, but I don't know if she really understands what it is..."

Satori sighed again. "I don't really like fighting..."

Orin huffed. "But that one girl is going to be there too."

With a start, Satori looked up. "What? Marisa is going to be there?" She had a slightly evil look on her face. "I can finally get back at her for what she did to me...."

Orin looked a bit frightened. "Eeh....?"

Satori waved her arm. "Orin, collect Utsuho! We're going aboveground."

"You got it!" Orin was excited again. Changing back into her twin-tailed cat form, she ran out into the courtyard and jumped into a hole, which led to the Pit of Blazing Fires.

"Just you wait, Marisa....." Satori grinned. "I will get you..."

------

Hot. It was very hot. This was normal, though, as you'd think the Pit of Blazing Fires would be, y'know, hot. Anyway, Orin flew through the 'sky', dodging the spurting flames, towards the center. There, Utsuho Reiuji controlled and kept in check the core.

"The temperature and pressure are normal, fission functioning correctly, all parameters are green..." Utsuho was saying with a monotone voice. Orin had noticed that ever since she had consumed the Yatagarasu, she'd speak funnily whever she was tending the core. She figured it was the Yatagarasu talking, because Utsuho wasn't exactly the smartest hell raven. The core had also become increasingly loud.

"HEY UTSUHO!" Orin yelled over to her friend. "MISS SATORI WANTS US TO GO WITH HER SOMEWHERE!"

Utsuho looked up, the blank stare on her face immediately replaced with he regular, goofy smile. The loud noise also seemed to die down. "Oh, hey Orin! We get to go somewhere?" Utsuho looked around for a moment. "Uh, where?"

Orin rolled her eyes. "Aboveground, duh! We're gonna go to that tournament they're having! Miss Satori wants to get revenge...or something. It doesn't matter, we get to go above ground!"

Utsuho kind of stared blankly. "But i've already been abov-" She stopped herself suddenly, as if she thought she'd said too much. Orin knew what had been going on with Hisoutensoku though. "Okay then! It'll just be a sec, I have to put the core into sleep mode." Utsuho turned back to the core, and that blank face returned. The coe seemed to flare up slightly, and then shrunk down to about the size of Orin's wheelbarrow.

"Okay, let's go." Utsuho flew past Orin towards the hole in the Earth Palace garden.

Orin stayed back a bit. _Man, she's gotten really weird lately._ After a few second, she took off towards the hole as well.

Earth Palace Prologue End


End file.
